Technical Field
The present invention relates to using a fluid and abrasives that are entrained within the fluid to cause attrition of the surface of a food product.
Background
Existing high volume potato peelers lack the ability to precisely control the degree of peeling accomplished. For example, existing continuous peelers use a random motion of potatoes over a bed of knives, abrasive rolls, or abrasive brushes to remove peeling from potatoes. As a result, existing peelers tend to result in under-peeling or conversely in over-peeling.